Alternative Tactics
by MusicRocks807
Summary: "Karai's Vendetta" AU. April takes Splinter's lesson a little more literally... and it definitely does not have the same results. She's not quite sure if that's good or bad. (Warning: semi/non-consensual.)


**Warning: semi/non-consensual sexual content. Some vulgar language. First proper M attempt.**

 **There's not enough AprilxKarai content on this website, and this idea wouldn't leave me alone; I'll try to write something nicer for them one day. Also, partially inspired by a little Tumblr comic I found online and do not know the author of.**

* * *

April had lost track of how many hits she had taken. How many times she'd collided with Karai's fists, feet, maybe her elbow at one point. All she knew was that it hurt. It hurt so badly. The breath had been knocked out of her about twenty hits ago, and she hadn't been able to drag it back into her lungs since. She could still feel the indent of the wall she had been slammed against, the bruises forming on every inch of skin Karai had come into contact with. If she wasn't in so much pain, she might have thought she was dead.

Thrown across Karai's knee, staring up at a disgustingly delighted smirk, she couldn't even find the energy to scream as Karai landed another brutal hit to her abdomen. If there was any breath left, it was shoved aside as Karai tossed her to the floor like a piece of litter. She was determined to get up, she had to, but she had barely heaved her aching body to its feet when another kick came flying out of nowhere. She found herself flung backwards, sprawled out on the street, and she knew without looking that Karai was approaching her. She wondered if this was it, but no; Karai had mentioned going somewhere, presumably the Shredder's lair. So maybe this wasn't the end... just the beginning of it. There might still be time for the guys to get here.

The girl was still straining to sit up when Karai reached her, pressing a foot against her forehead to push her back down again. "What makes you so special?" Karai demanded, snarling.

April squeezed her eyes shut, groaning. Karai continued to pace around her, but she could barely make out the words she was saying. "You're the centre of an alien conspiracy, protected by mutants, and trained by a great ninja master." In a burst of anger, April leaped to her feet and moved behind Karai. "Why?"

Snatching at the girl's short hair, forcing her to turn and face her, April shouted, "I don't know!" Karai's hands flew to her own, far less practical hair, but it didn't deter her. "I'm failing trig, my friends are mutants - ah - aliens got my dad -"

Karai dropped to the floor, kicked April's legs out from under her as she twisted her arm behind her back. Her longer, stronger legs tangled around April's own, pinning her firmly to the floor as she manoeuvred herself around her prey. Hot breath ghosted against April's ear. Karai's weight was heavy on her back, keeping her arm and legs immobile.

With her face entirely too close to April's own, Karai hissed, "That's not what I asked, O'Neil. I asked _why_."

"I-" April grunted as Karai shifted. "I don't know why!"

"I don't believe you." Her voice came out hoarse and throaty. April's stomach stirred; she wondered if it was just the sore muscles protesting. Somehow, Karai's lips moved even closer to April's cheek. "Guess I'll have to _force_ the truth out of you..."

Oh no. Oh _no_. She couldn't take much more punishment, and Karai knew it. In a few more punches, she would either be out cold or paralysed. The sharp hiss of a blade slicing the air definitely did not reassure her. So far, Karai had only been using hand-to-hand combat; April was absolutely not ready for knife torture. What would Karai even do to her? Outright stabbing would be too kind, and she seemed to need her semi-alive. But April would still be able to give information without a few fingers; she reflexively clenched her hands.

Karai noticed, of course, and chuckled right beside her ear. "Did someone tip you off, O'Neil? Or are you just familiar with my work...?"

April felt the blade trace along the back of her hand - the one still limp on the floor, now with Karai's sliding over it - and felt a chill flash over her. She had to do something. _Fast_. How long were the guys going to take on that Kraang mission?!

The guys. Raphael. Sparring with Splinter. Winning. April noticed the subway opening behind them.

 _"The key is to unbalance your opponent."_

She didn't have time to think. Thanks to Karai's intimidation techniques, she only had to move her head; she meant to lick Karai's cheek, like Splinter had done to Raph, but when Karai turned her head in surprise, her tongue ended up gliding across her lips. April winced, but she couldn't afford to change tactics now. So she slammed her mouth fully against Karai's, forcing her tongue past the kunoichi's lips. Startled, Karai seemed to kiss her back out of instinct, but she quickly pulled back. This was April's moment; she twisted in Karai's grasp and broke the girl's hold on her, then threw her weight into her chest.

In a perfect world, this move would have both winded Karai and sent her tumbling down the subway steps, while April steadied herself at the last moment and desperately limped to the sewers. However, in the alien-riddled and ninja-trained world they lived in, Karai was naturally more pragmatic than her opponent. April's momentum did indeed send Karai falling towards the steps, but although she dropped her blade, she locked her arms around April and dragged her down too. Each step was a new stab of pain to an already-injured body part. Her head bounced off one and smacked into Karai's forehead. It seemed to go on for eternity, the tossing and tumbling and torture, but eventually their descent slowed to a stop.

April once again found herself beaten and battered on the floor, only now she was lying on her back with Karai directly above her. Something had changed in the girl's expression; it was less murderous than before, if nothing else. At least she managed to make Karai think before she killed her. Karai leaned closer, her eyes darting between April's frightened eyes and her lips.

"Interesting," she purred. "Not completely original, but at least you're trying to use your head. You could build on that really well... if you survive this, that is."

"Y-you're not... gonna win..." April choked out, but even she didn't believe it.

Karai laughed. An actual laugh. It could have been beautiful, if it didn't have such a sinister undertone. "Oh, don't be ridiculous." She touched her lips to April's nose. It throbbed with pain; maybe it was broken after all. "I already have."

Then Karai's mouth covered hers. It was completely different to the first time. Now, she wasn't kissing Karai; Karai was kissing _her_ , and she was fully taking control of it. Her mouth savaged April's ruthlessly, her tongue exploring every inch as her teeth nibbled April's already-swollen lips. The kunoichi's body weight was holding April's in place, while one hand cupped her face and gripped her hair to change the angle of her head. She gasped for air, staring up into Karai's eyes, mesmerised. Theoretically, she should probably be trying to use this situation to her advantage, but her brain had ceased functioning. All she could think about was Karai. Briefly, she wondered if this was what Leo meant when he said he couldn't concentrate around her. Not that she could ever mention this to him, of course.

The kunoichi straightened, her legs still straddling April. One hand captured April's wrists, while the other remained against her cheek. A thumb came to rest on her sore lips, and she had to admit it felt kind of nice. In the weirdest, least-okay way possible. For the slightest second, amber eyes darted to the '5' printed on April's chest, or perhaps to what was underneath it. There was something awfully predatory in Karai's expression. Blood roaring in her ears, her mouth parted in anticipation, April had never felt more vulnerable. And Karai obviously _loved_ it.

Their lips joined again. It didn't shock April as much this time, but she still couldn't quite get her head around it. Her mouth moved purely on instinct, unable to gain any form of power over Karai's. One impossibly strong hand kept her arms held over her head. The other grazed over her chest, then dragged down her stomach. It became painfully clear in April's mind that she was lying on the stairs of a subway platform in New York, during the middle of the day, with another girl sprawled on top of her in a very suggestive manner. There was a high likelihood somebody was going to come across them, and if they did, it would not end well. All these thoughts halted, however, when Karai's fingers reached the zipper on her shorts.

"N-no!" gasped April thoughtlessly.

She didn't expect to have an effect, but it did make Karai pause before she smirked. "Hey, you started it. I'm just finishing the job."

In a move far too fast and fluid for April's jumbled mind to make sense of, Karai twisted around so that her legs were keeping April's arms pinned, and her hands were resting on the redhead's thighs. Once again, a hand moved to her zipper. Her shorts were unbuttoned and unzipped, and soon Karai was easing them down, along with her tights and underwear. She squirmed, trying to keep them up, but she quickly felt the unfamiliar and horrible sensation of her bare rear rubbing against the floor.

"K-Karai, please..." She knew her begging would do no good; if anything, it would probably egg Karai on.

When Karai's mouth slotted in between her thighs, April thought she might cry. Or scream. It felt shamefully good; Karai clearly had some experience, her tongue swirling around the clit almost automatically. The redhead gasped again, her hips bucking up slightly to meet Karai's mouth. Sharp black nails stroked over her hips and gripped her butt, digging in almost uncomfortably as Karai's tongue dipped lower. Something hot and white and unstoppable was surging through April's veins, and she was writhing beneath Karai despite her best efforts not to. Each little gasp or moan seemed to speed Karai up, and before she knew it, April was crying out.

"Oh god- Karai- _oh god_..."

She was still panting for breath when Karai slowed to a stop, a grin on her face as she peered back at her victim. "Having fun back there?"

Feeling the blood rush to her face, April hurriedly protested, "You're evil, you know that? The guys're going to kill you for this!"

Karai chuckled again. She was really starting to hate that laugh. "They won't kill me. My father and I will take them down before they get a chance. Besides, I doubt they'll have much sympathy; most people would kill to have five orgasms in a row, you know, especially freaks like them."

April was about to argue against her calling them freaks, but something else caught her attention. "F-five? In a row?"

"Mm-hmm," Karai hummed, lowering her mouth to her flesh again. "It's only fair, right? One for each member of the clan you shouldn't be in. Oh, relax; just four more to go."

The second one came faster than the first, her body already too stimulated for her to feign control. Then the third crashed through her veins almost immediately afterwards. Karai took a small break then, moving to kiss April's thighs instead as she squeezed her rear, catching her breath. April had given up on struggling; Karai was a thousand times stronger than her, and her body was too weak to keep fighting in this state of ecstasy. When Karai's tongue once again teased her clitoris, all she could do was moan. Her fourth came too quickly, yet the feeling of suction seemed to last forever. By the time she was approaching her fifth, breathing ragged and chest aching from the lack of oxygen, April had slipped her hands free of Karai's legs. As she tumbled into ultimate pleasure again, she grabbed Karai's own rear tightly, making the other kunoichi gasp in shock.

She pulled away with a slick, lewd sound. "Finally playing along, huh? Too little, too late, I'm afraid-"

April wasn't even listening. Shaky fingers fumbled with Karai's own button and zip, wriggling inside the denim to slip past her underwear. She was astonished to feel something wet immediately; Karai must have enjoyed this torture session even more than she thought. It was too late to stop now though, so she pushed two fingers straight inside. In front of her, Karai's breath caught. She pumped her fingers in and out, encouraged by the groaning sounds her captor was making. Bringing a thumb up to stroke Karai's clitoris, April bit her lip, praying this would give her an opening to escape.

"You know, this won't make me stop," Karai grunted. "It's just giving me more reason to carry on."

She dug her nails into April's rear again, then pulled her cheeks apart. "Don't!" April snapped. "The floor'll be dirty!"

Karai scoffed. Reaching back, she pulled April's hand out of her pants and flipped the redhead over. She pulled her arms behind her back, wriggling her own pants down just a little to give better access, then ran a hand over April's bare rear. "Good thing it's your body against it, huh? Now put your hands back, and let's have some more fun."

"You said... you'd stop after five..." April choked out.

"And then you stuck your hand down my pants, which changed my mind." She pulled her cheeks apart again; April blushed. "Give me one."

"I've never-" April gritted her teeth as Karai's fingers slipped inside briefly, "-done this to someone before."

"Then you'd better figure it out fast."

Her hand slammed against the redhead's rear hard enough to leave a mark. April shouted before she even realised, feeling the skin heat up as Karai pulled back to smack her again.

"I won't stop until you make me cum," she warned her, before slapping her butt even harder.

Frantically, April twisted her hands back to enter Karai's pants again. The angle hurt her wrists, but was nowhere near as bad as being spanked by Karai. Oh god; she was being spanked. By Karai. How was she ever supposed to tell the guys about this? She decided she wasn't as her fingers slipped inside Karai again. She focused her ministrations on the clitoris, as it was much easier to reach from this angle, but although she was disrupting Karai's breath, the smacking hadn't slowed. Growing desperate, April rolled herself over as quickly as possible, yanking Karai's jeans down to her knees with the last of her strength. Karai's incoming hit landed directly on her clitoris and made her scream, but she pressed her mouth to the kunoichi's folds before she lost the nerve.

"Fuck!" Karai gasped. She gripped April's thighs for support, but her attack seemed to have been halted.

It was a strange taste, one that April couldn't quite liken to anything, but at least it wasn't making her gag. She licked randomly at first, not sure what to do, but eventually she figured out a pattern in Karai's moaning. It took a while to get the hang of sucking, but once she managed it, Karai began to writhe and pant atop her. She held on tightly to the kunoichi's rear, holding her most private area to her own mouth. When Karai's muscles tensed and she cried out, April gratefully released her, but not before landing a quick, vengeful slap to her rear.

"Petty," she huffed, but her heart wasn't in it and April could tell.

"Can I get up now?" April sighed. Her arousal was beginning to subside, pain creeping into its place.

Karai groaned. "I suppose. You still have to come with me, though."

"W-What?" April gaped at her, even though Karai was still facing her legs. "Are you kidding? You're still not done? Haven't you fucking tortured me enough?!"

Whipping her head around to face her, Karai snarled. "No amount of torture will ever be enough!" She did, however, falter. "Although your turtles must be near, and I'd just love to see their faces when they see my handiwork."

"They aren't going to see anything!" April shouted.

She bucked Karai off before either of them realised what she was doing, then threw herself on top of her. Karai's hands moved to her crotch again, but April seized her by the shoulders and slammed her head against the floor before she could get there. Immediately the older kunoichi slumped, going limp in April's hands. After a frantic and blessedly successful pulse check, April shifted off Karai and fumbled to redress herself. Her T-Phone had fallen out of her pocket on the steps; she hadn't heard it ring, but there was a missed call from Donnie. She rang him back, gave him her location, and pretended not to hear his embarrassing exclamation of relief. Despite the horrible shame she felt at being caught (and at actually _enjoying_ her torture a little bit), she was sort of proud of her perseverance.

Maybe she had the makings of a kunoichi after all, she thought, with a hint of smugness. The little tingle between her legs was an awkward reminder that she wasn't really in a position to _be_ smug, but at least she was still sort of standing. She glanced back at Karai, unconscious on the floor with her pants around her ankles. April sighed; she couldn't leave her like that, even after everything she had done to her. Besides, the guys were on their way, so even if Karai woke up it would be okay. Thankfully, the kunoichi didn't stir as April replaced her underwear and jeans. Just as the redhead stood up, she heard footsteps echo down the stairs behind her.

"April?" Donnie's eyes were wide, his movements panicked, as he rushed to her side. He wrapped her in a hug, but recoiled when she gasped in pain.

She blushed. "Sorry. I'm.. a little sore."

His eyes darted to Karai. "Whoa... Did you do that to her?"

April nodded. "Don't get the wrong idea, she absolutely won the fight. She... She had control." The tingling between her legs was still there.

"We should get you back to the lair," said Donnie firmly, glancing over her bruised and battered form. She hoped he didn't notice her dishevelled clothing. "It looks like she got you pretty badly."

Despite her conflicted feelings, she let out a manic laugh. "Donnie, you have _no_ _idea_. Also, I need to talk to Leo when we get back."

Donnie frowned. "I think you need to talk to all of us."

April didn't reply. She forced her unsteady legs to carry her up the stairs, refusing to look back and vowing to never use this subway platform ever again. Leo, Raph and Mikey were hiding in the shadows, having retrieved her lost bag and snatched a pizza from the abandoned motorcycle she had taken. She let Donnie give her one more hug in spite of Raph's complaints, then moved closer to Leo.

"Are you okay?" He asked, setting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She peered up at him with a pain in her eyes she thought he might recognise. "Karai's _strong_."

His big blue eyes widened in horror, his lips parting. Then, he steeled himself and nodded. "Yeah, she is. I'm sorry, April."

He wrapped an arm around her, and she leaned into it gratefully. Donnie gave them a jealous look, but she just didn't care. The whole journey back to the lair, the whole time she was telling the (very abridged) story to her family, all April could think of was Karai's tongue between her legs, and that infuriating, stomach-churning little chuckle. Next time, she wouldn't take Splinter's lessons so literally.


End file.
